The Will of Desire
by Zerodone
Summary: Warhammer 40000 is a simple game for many, a great sci-fi story for others. However, when a Slaaneshi artifact finds its way into this particular parallel universe and gets picked up by a young woman...Well, what do you expect? It's Slaanesh. We're literally fucked.
1. Chapter 1

We write the year 2017. Space travel is still exclusive to astronauts and the occasional rich man or woman paying up a fine sum to the NASA, politicians are lying and scheming every day, desperately trying to stay in power and gain, even more, all the while a couple of wars are going on in, comparable, poor countries, yet barely a person actually cared about the fact that hundreds of humans lost their lives every day. And that wasn't even scratching the surface of human problems.

Caroline was one of those humans who barely cared about what was going on outside of her country. And the most she cared about her own country was the tax rate and economy, both indicating how much money she would have to spend on various things. Right now, the twenty-three-year-old woman had no job, her old company ran out of business and as such, there was only so much money she had available until she found a new one. Easier said than done in today's market and under normal circumstances Caroline would be in a lot of trouble. Luckily for her, there were two things keeping her afloat. One was the fact that she was an artist. She always wanted to live from only selling her work, however, she was realistic enough to know that it was best to have a normal job first, before becoming fully independent. The second thing keeping her afloat was her brother.

Since she couldn't pay for her apartment anymore, Caroline's brother Joseph allowed her to stay in the guest bedroom for the time being. He himself had a job as a translator for textbooks and the such, which allowed him to work at home at his own pace, as long as he was done before the deadline expired. He earned enough for the both of them and was ready to help his sister, for she had helped him multiple times with schoolwork back in the day.

Right now, Caroline was sitting at the study desk of the guest bedroom of her brother's apartment, wearing nothing more than her panties and a yellow t-shirt. Her laptop was turned on, showing a list of potential job opportunities. A second browser window was also opened, which showed Caroline's e-mail account and a pre-made e-mail, where she just would have to adjust a couple of names and phrases, before sending it to the various potential workplaces. This had been going on for almost two weeks and it was slowly, but surely taxing the young woman's patience. Barely anyone wrote back and those who did all refused to take her in, either because someone else managed to have a better resumé or because the people didn't bother removing the job offering after it had been given away several years ago.

After sending yet another e-mail into the seemingly endless world wide web, the woman decided she had enough and checked her page. She released her artwork regularly on the internet, some for free other stuff only available to see on her page. She had some regular supporters who admired her work, be it just a good picture or actual porn. Yes, porn. It was the one thing, humans, no matter the gender were constantly drawn to and Caroline knew it.

She herself was one of those lucky people, the one who seemingly did nothing and yet had an almost perfect body. She was a redhead with shoulder length hair, a healthy and smooth skin, green eyes, lips not too big and not too small, though her nose was a little smaller than the usual. Her hips weren't extremely thick or anything, but the right shape. Her cup size was a healthy D, which more than once got her envious looks from hormone filled teenagers back in her school days. Add to that a body that wasn't skinny, but rather healthy looking and you got yourself a woman which looked a little bit too perfect for some people.

Caroline knew that they were just jealous and if she was honest with herself, she probably would be too. She had noticed in her teenage years the advantages her body gave her over others, like her old chef being more forgiving with mistakes or even bartenders getting her order first, although other people had been there before her.

Of course, having such a body had it's drawbacks as well. As previously mentioned a lot of people were jealous or even angry, mostly boys she didn't want to date, at her and they tended to spread rather nasty rumors. Luckily for her, it never got out of hand like for other people. Another drawback was that rather unattractive or sheer drunk people tended to flirt with her or grab her ass. Some would even go a little further, which mostly ended up with bloody noses and a blood stained shirt or something. She would have loved to cut some throats open, but that would have gotten her arrested, which was something she'd rather avoid. It would be rather detrimental to her health and bank account if this happened. Speaking of bank accounts, Caroline was in luck. She had received a couple of donations, which in return meant she would paint something for the lonely nerds and perverted teachers.

Basically, both her NSFW and none-NSFW stuff was handled through one account, but the first one was more asked for than the other, surprise, surprise. Now she just needed to think of what to draw and later color. There were so many fetishes to choose from, not to mention she either could make something original or make something from a particular franchise, like Anime, Comics, Games, the whole shtick basically.

Her s didn't request anything outright this time and Caroline herself had no idea what to do. Luckily for her, she had someone she could consult. Namely her brother, Joseph.

Joseph was to put it in one word, a loner, a nerd. He played video games most of the time and only got out of his apartment so often because else he'd start to feel sick. His sister also "encouraged" him to actually use his bike, instead of just letting it catch dust in the basement.

Still, he spent most of his free time playing video games and as such had knowledge over a wide variety of oversexualized characters. Such was the knowledge Caroline was after right now, which was why she entered her brother's room. She found him sitting in front of his PC-screen, where some green humanoid figures, presumably Orcs if her limited fantasy knowledge was correct, running across a desert, while the speakers sang: "Orks, Orks, Orks, Orks, Orks, Orks."

Upon hearing the door opening, Joseph stopped the game and turned his spinny chair around. His short red hair was messy, like always, he wore a gray, closed, vest, black sweatpants, and gray socks. His skin was pale, due to the lack of sunlight. His own eyes were more a greenish-brown and he did have one or two unnoteworthy pickles on his forehead. He had become a little wider over the time he lived alone and Caroline planned to make sure it wouldn't get any worse.

"S'up?" Joseph greeted his sister, letting out a hearty yawn. "Need something?"

"Yup," Caroline replied, entering the room. She placed herself on the bed, from where she was able to see both her brother and the computer screen. "I need inspiration."

"Again?" Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow. But then he waved it off with a "whatever" and stretched himself a little, before asking: "Anything specific?"

"Nope. Anything's fine." the female redhead replied, her gaze turning towards the Computer screen. "Whatcha playing? Anything I could use?"

"Hmm…" Joseph turned his head around, humming a little tune to himself. "Actually, there's something, though get ready for some crazy shit."

"I'm living with you." Caroline deadpanned. "I have seen more crazy shit in the time I am here than I have my entire life."

"Alright." Joseph turned around and switched from the game to his desktop. He opened an internet browser and typed in "Slaanesh". A second later, Google threw out the results, including some rather "interesting" pictures of purple demons. Caroline's brother turned around once again, his hands folded over his lap.

"The franchise is called Warhammer and is divided into a fantasy world, you know, Trolls, Dwarves and all that crap and a science fiction universe, taking place in the year 40000."

It was the female's turn to raise an eyebrow, yet she motioned her brother to go on.

"You see, Warhammer originally was just a bunch of toy armies, which you assemble yourself, glue the pieces together, paint them in whatever color you like and then use them on a board game."

"Okay? Didn't know something like this exists."

Joseph nodded in return. "Yeah, I don't buy the figures, 'cause they're really expensive, but they're nice to look at. This universe also has a story. Now, I don't know everything, I'm still new to this myself, but what I know is, there are these aliens called Eldar. You can just imagine them as space elves."

"Really?" Caroline snorted at the mental image.

"Yup. Look almost human, pointy ears and lots of magic stuff, though it's called psychic potential or something. You know, Star Wars Jedi stuff mixed with Harry Potter magic."

The sister raised another eyebrow.

"So you see, in Warhammer 40000, there's this thing called the Warp. It's basically a parallel universe, where the emotions and basic desires of humans are given form, mostly as demons. However, the Eldar managed to use this stuff, in order to also create gods."

"The hell? This is getting confusing." Caroline commented.

"Just go with it. You'll need some background stuff for this one. So, the Eldar created gods, who then did everything for them. Thing was, the Eldar got bored afterward. So they started to have lots and lots of sex."

The girl in the room facepalmed.

"Really? Who thought of that?"

Joseph shrugged. "Apparently some guy in Britain. Anyways, the whole sex thing gets out of hand, because the Eldar got bored of that and used more extreme measures to get some emotion out of themselves. Long story short, they murder-fucked a God of Ecstasy, Debauchery, and Excess into existence, called Slaanesh."

"Wow." This had to be the dumbest story Caroline had ever heard. Murder fucking a god into existence? How the fuck was that supposed to work? Granted she was probably lacking vast amounts of background information and from the looks of things, her brother did not have much of that, but still! That was just crazy, even for internet standards!

Joseph then proceeded to give his sister a bit more information, about the Warp, Chaos, Corruption and tidbits about the human's role in this universe. Half an hour later, the sister left her brother's room, not sure whether to laugh or to cry at the information she had been provided with. It was, to put into words, a lot of crazy shit that was going on. No way she would ever understand this particular fantasy universe, not that she ever planned on doing so. Still, she now had multiple ideas on what to actually make.

Her first idea was a simple corruption comic. One of those Sister's of Battle would get overwhelmed by the Daemonettes in battle, touched in all the wrong places and then tongue-fucked, slowly being turned into a demon herself. A sequel would then show her doing the fucking, basic futa stuff, maybe tentacles later, since apparently anything can happen in the Warp.

Another idea included male humans, getting fucked by Daemonettes, though there was always the problem with trigger happy people. Futa on male was widely appreciated, yet not really for everyone and with such a small fanbase, Caroline wasn't sure whether it was worth the risk drawing something like that just yet. The more triggers were invested into a picture, the bigger the chance of getting hate mail and the comments section spammed with nothing but shit.

The smart thing to do would be to draw some Daemonettes solo, which would also give her the opportunity to get a feel of those specific creatures. Solo pictures were nice and all, but comics generally generated more revenue through her s. On the other hand, solo pictures didn't require her to think of a half-assed story.

With that in mind, Caroline took out a pen and some papers from the drawer and started to work on the first few drafts. In order to get everything right, she looked up some more pictures on the internet. She didn't get the lack of hair from most of the Daemonettes since it actually made them look a little less attractive. Some of the colored toys were also not so great, as the pink or purple was way too pale, compared to some of the fan made pictures. But, then again, the color wasn't an important factor right now.

The basic shape wouldn't be a problem since it was humanoid creatures. The armor would be an interesting challenge if she decided to draw this thing with any cover up what-so-ever. There was also the thing, whether it would be futa or not and how many tits this thing would possess. Finally, the problem would be in drawing either a crab claw or a sword-like arm. For some reason, Caroline managed to screw this part up more often than should be allowed. It actually should have been easier than drawing a normal hand, yet for some reason, she always got the length wrong.

During lunch, she received two responses from emails she had sent a week ago. Both were refusals, stating they had found someone else. Again. Feeling ever so slightly frustrated, Caroline to take a break from both her hobby and her job searches and watch some mindless TV. She would have loved to meet up with one of her friends, but unlike her, they had work to do. As such, she was left with nothing more than the propaganda of her local country and the other brain debilitating stuff.

At some point, her brother passed the living room, in order to get some food from the kitchen. When he returned, he stopped behind the couch and asked. "Don't you wanna put on some pants?"

"Not feeling like it," replied Joseph's sister, not avoiding her gaze from the TV-Screen. "Besides, it's warm today. And why would you care?"

Behind Caroline, her brother shrugged. "Just wondering. You look like a girl from a bad hentai like this. By the way, internet says it's gonna be cold again tomorrow."

"Sucks." Caroline ignored the hentai comment. "Then again, it's April. Shouldn't expect too much."

"Yeah." her brother agreed and retreated into his own room.

XYYX

Later that day, Caroline found herself carrying out the trash, wearing actual pants. As part of the sibling's agreement, she helped out around the house. The trash containers were assembled inside a building, next to a garage complex. Apparently, some idiot kids more often than not caused trouble around the neighborhood, including setting the trash on fire. As a response, those buildings had been added only a couple of years ago, before Joseph moved in. Of course with the trash being hoarded up in one enclosed space, it inevitably began to smell rather horribly.

Caroline scrunched up her nose, as the smell hit her like a warm wind in the Summer. As quickly as she could, she navigated towards the next best container, opened it and threw the bag inside. She planned on leaving just as quickly but was stopped, when her shoe stepped on something hard on the ground.

Curiously and with an arm in front of her nose, the young woman stepped away from the hard thing and looked down. Surprisingly what she found was a golden chain, with a trinket of some sorts attached to it. The trinket had a purple color and looked like it was made of glass or crystal. It had a strange form, kind of reminding the young woman of the male sign, yet vastly different. In the middle of the trinket was a golden eight-pointed sun or star engraved.

Figuring that someone must have lost it, she pocketed the thing in. It probably was made of fake gold and stone anyways, so no one would really miss it. Why else would they have accidentally dropped it in a place like this one?

Shrugging to herself, Caroline closed the door behind her and locked it with a key her brother had provided her with. Having done her small job, she leisurely walked back to the apartment building, where she temporarily resided in. She used the elevator in order to get to the fifth floor.

Once she was inside the building, her brother happened to come out of his room, holding his telephone against his ear. He looked a little angry for some reason.

"I told you, I can't," he said, sounding slightly agitated. "Look, a schoolbook has a limited vocabulary. Easy work. A story book? Depends highly on the genre, but as long as it is supposed to be used in schools, it should be no problem. But a psycho thriller? There're gonna be words I've never even used myself and this is my mother tongue we're talking about! I'll probably have trouble understanding anything myself. Look, aren't there pros for this kind of stuff?

…

Uh huh, I see. Well sorry, I know I'll just mess up and everyone who says otherwise is lying. Seriously, get yourself a pro translator, else you'll get in trouble on the long run.

…

Bye."

Joseph hung, grumbling something to himself.

"Trouble?" his sister asked.

The brother sighed. "Not really. My boss is a fan of this famous author...forgot her name." He shook his head at his forgetfulness. "Anyways, he's a friend of an author and of course offered help. Thing is, he's only got guys like me available. You know, the kinda people who speak the language, but are not really schooled and the such."

Caroline nodded. She knew as much.

"So he asked me, but I pretty much told him, when he employed me that I can't handle the complicated stuff, like law books. Still, I decided to have a look and promised to call him today. So I read a few random chapters, but," he raised his arm and dropped then, causing his hands to hit his legs "no dice. Too much stuff that might be misinterpreted."

"I see." Caroline nodded. "Well, it's your boss' fault for not hiring professionals."

"Yeah." Her brother agreed. "By the way, I'll need to bring the book back tomorrow. I figured I might as well do some shopping, while I'm at it. I looked at the fridge earlier and thought: 'Hmm...looks kind of...empty.'"

"Kind of?" Caroline echoed, amused. "I'm still wondering how you didn't starve yourself to death before I came."

"Eh, I'm hibernating most of the time."

At this comment, Caroline had to laugh. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sure you are." She slapped his arm in a friendly matter. "To answer your question, I don't think I need anything, aside from the usual. If I remember anything, I'll tell you. I'm gonna take a shower."

"All right. Now, where did I put that book?" Joseph turned around and walked back to his room.

Shaking her head, Caroline walked into her own room, in order to pick up some spare clothes to change into after the cleaning process was done. Inside the small bathroom, the young woman quickly stripped nude, dropping all of her clothes onto the ground. However, when she dropped her pants, something metallic fell out of one of her pockets. The young woman looked down in confusion and then remembered that she picked something up earlier. The golden or at least golden looking bracelet reflected the light coming from the light bulb in this room, making it look really pretty. The same went for the trinket, making it look like more than it probably would ever be worth. She would need to visit a gold trader in order to be sure of the value of this thing, but Caroline thought it wasn't valuable at all, just good looking.

She picked the small thing up and looked at it for a couple of seconds, before deciding to try it on. Out of curiosity, she wanted to know how it would look at her, although the trinket didn't exactly match her hair color, not to mention slightly clashed with her eye color. Despite this, she opened the chain and wrapped it around her neck. Once she closed the chain behind her, she took a look at herself in the mirror.

As she suspected, it looked nice, but the colors didn't match. She started thinking about dying her hair and wearing color contacts. Though she would have to custom order the lilac hair color, as to her knowledge it was a common thing you could buy at the store. Contacts should be easier to get a hold of. There was an eye specialist nearby, who might even give her a bit of a discount if she allowed the man to see a little bit of cleavage.

Now that she actually looked at her naked self, Caroline really did have a beautiful body. She had always been aware of this, of course, and several men had fallen for it. With a very few selected of those, she even indulged in sexual activities. Though all of them had been teenagers, inexperienced and looking back at it, not really worth the time. For some reason, none of them could keep up with her stamina. Maybe it was time to expand her "hunting grounds", so to speak.

While fantasizing about the next potential boyfriend, Caroline entered the shower, not bothering to take off her necklace. The cold metal actually felt nice on her skin and continued to do so, even after it warmed up from the water. The young woman was about to start washing her hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in for a sec?" Joseph asked.

"Sure," Caroline replied and started rubbing the shampoo into her hair. The door opened and allowed her brother to enter. Of course, Caroline only saw a shadow of him, as she had drawn the shower curtain closed.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? We used to bath together when we were kids."

"We were, as you said, kids back then." Joseph deadpanned. "Anyways, I just need to quickly get something and I'll be right out."

Joseph opened a cabinet door and crouched down. "Now, where did I left it? Man, I'm misplacing a lot of stuff lately."

While her brother was searching for whatever he was looking for, a certain thought entered Caroline's mind. Her brother had pretty much been a loner most of his life, even more so the further he aged. He wasn't that bad looking. Certainly, there was a lot of work for improvement and he wasn't the most talkative person outside of family and the small group of acquaintances that he was forced to interact with on a regular basis. But overall, he was actually quite nice. It was a shame he wouldn't find a girlfriend at this rate unless some girl actually bothered to drag him out of his shell. Not likely to happen. A direct result of that was the fact that the most sex he would ever be able to experience would be from some street whore or something.

This really bothered Caroline. So far she had accepted her brother's choice of love life or lack thereof, but now for some reason, it really started to bother her. Wasn't there something she could do about this? Maybe give him a little push to stand on his own?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want your honest opinion on this piece here. I am so not used in writing lemons, so...a few hints here and there would be nice.

"Hey Jo?" the sister spoke to her brother, using his nickname.

"Yeah Caro?" Joseph used his sister's nickname in return.

The young man got up from his crouching position and turned towards the shower curtain, where he could see the shadowy silhouette of his sister.

"Can you...help me with something?"

He could see her moving, turning her back to him.

"Er…'kay? Need some shampoo or something?"

"No, not that. There's something...on my back."

"On your back?" Joseph crossed his arms and tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah. It feels like something is burning there a little. Can you take a quick look?"

"Er...uh...what?" The brother asked, taken aback by the request. "Your back?"

"Yep. I can't exactly turn my head around that far."

"Er...okay. Just turn off the shower for a sec. Don't wanna get the place flooded."

Caroline grinned to herself, as she turned around and stopped the flow of water onto her naked skin. The effect on her was almost immediate, as without the warm water her wet skin started to cool off. The young woman wrapped her arms around her chest area, in order to somewhat compensate for the lack of heat.

Behind herself, Caroline could hear the shower curtains being shoved aside. Joseph took in a hissed breath, before speaking. "Okay...where exactly am I supposed to look? And why are you wearing a necklace in the shower?"

"In opposite order, because I felt like it and it's right here." Caroline swung her right arm around and rubbed with her hand on a spot on her back, which was located barely above the location of her ass cheeks.

Blushing a little bit, because now he couldn't just keep his sister's hips out of his field of vision, Joseph took a closer look at the spot his sister was rubbing on.

"Hmm...I don't see anything...well, it is a bit red. Does it itch?" Joseph carefully went with his finger over the spot.

"No." His sister replied. "Just burns a little." Inwardly she was glad for the little coincidence. Her brother may be lazy, but far from dumb.

"Hmm, my guess would be you have a little rash. I don't exactly have any kind of cream here for something like this, only against burns." He explained, rubbing his chin. "I guess I'll add that on the things to buy for tomorrow. But else, you're feeling fine, right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. By the way" Caroline turned around, causing her brother's eyes to widen for a split second, before he quickly turned his entire body around, making splashing noises with her feet.

"Whoa, whoa there sis! A little bit of forewarning would be nice."

His sister giggled at his words. "I told you already, I don't mind if you look. We've seen each other naked since we were kids. It's not like I'm showing you anything, you haven't seen before."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he grumbled, his face completely red. "Is this revenge for eating the last slice of cake or something?"

"Oh, come on. Stop being silly." Caroline replied in a childish manner. "Unless you really are attracted to me, then I feel flattered, but you're not really my type."

"Uuurgh…" Joseph groaned, facepalming. "Is this some kind of side effect from drawing too much hentai? Or are you on drugs?"

"I'm just fine."

"I highly doubt that."

Caroline giggled again. Unbeknownst to her brother, she had stepped out of the shower, her steps were muffled by the towel she placed on the ground earlier.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" Joseph asked, still oblivious to his sister standing behind him. "If not, then-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he could feel Caroline pressing her naked body against his back. Joseph himself hissed in surprise, taking in a deep breath, while the female sibling wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to herself. He could feel her warm breath on his, causing shivers to run down his spine.

Now there were a lot of things going through Joseph's head at this very moment. Some were possible explanations for his sister's behavior, others sexual fantasies he didn't even know he could imagine. Still, despite all of those...distractions, he still managed to calm himself considerably down, at least from an outsider's perspective and managed to say his next sentence with his deadpan voice.

"You soaked my clothes."

The brother tried to think of anything that might distract him from this particular situation, though the increasing blush on his face didn't help.

"Mhmm, guess you need a change of clothes," Caroline whispered into his ear.

"...Seriously." he breathed out. "What did I do to you that you'd start screwing with me in that way?" Inwardly he wondered if it would be an overreaction to lash out at his sister. He considered it to be a "maybe", since apparently, she had decided to move around him, keeping her body firmly pressed against his own, until she was right in front of him, her wet hands going through his messy hair. She gave him that one smile, the one she always gave him when she had done something to intentionally get him mad. Yup, she was screwing with him. He was convinced now.

"Why do you think I'm screwing with you?" She spoke to him in her erotic voice. Joseph "replied" by given her a deadpan stare.

"Maybe I am just trying to be a nice sister?" she whispered coming ever closer to her brother's lips. Said brother could feel his face heating up more than on a hot summer day. His lips quivered, while another shiver went down his spine. Still, he managed to keep his face straight, expecting Caroline to pull back all of the sudden and start laughing out loud. That never happened.

As soon as their lips met, Joseph's brain short circuited. His eyes widened, his breathing almost stopped, his back straightened out, all the while his sister gave him a kiss directly on his own lips. His first kiss ever given by another girl. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds, but Caroline followed it up by another soft kiss. Then another. And another.

Caroline's hands slowly trailed down her brother's back, until they reached his waist. Not ending the slow stream of kisses, the sister slowly pulled up the shirt her brother was wearing. Like in a daze he raised his arms and allowed her to take off the shirt. Gently she rubbed with one hand over his chest, while the other one gently pulled his head closer, until their lips met once again. Caroline's nipples gently rubbed themselves against her brother's man-nipples, tickling both brother and sister.

After an especially deep and lengthy kiss, Caroline slowly walked around her brother, her hand trailing along Joseph's body. When she let go of him, she gave him a coy smile and a wink, before re-entering the shower. The brother could only stare after her, as she slowly closed the curtain behind herself and turned the shower back on. With her face hidden, Caroline smiled triumphantly to herself, when she heard her brother dropped his trousers to the ground and probably got rid of his underwear soon after. Her smile grew wider, when she heard the shower curtains being moved to the side and her brother stepping into the shower, his bare feet creating splashing noises on the ground. She had her back turned to him at the time, standing directly under the shower head and waited for him to make the first move.

Joseph for his part hesitated just long enough for Caroline to believe that she needed to make a move. However, he eventually found the courage to do something, namely putting his hands on Caroline's ass cheeks and slowly rubbing over them, as if he was savoring the feeling. His sister encouraged him to do more by putting her hands on his and pressing them firmly against her cheeks. This resulted in a certain part of her brother's body to touch her right leg very lightly.

"You like this, don't you?" she asked him, not expecting an answer. She turned herself around, giving her brother a good look of her breasts once again. His face turned a deep shade of red once again, but he didn't look away. She looked down her brother's body and for the first time in years got a good look at his cock. It wasn't exactly what she expected and she meant that in a positive manner. His cock was not the longest she had ever had inside herself, but it was still above average, not to mention thick. She was positively delighted to her discovery. Grinning, she took the hands of her brother once again and placed them on her breasts over her hard nipples. Her brother, who had been looking at her new necklace just a second prior, now had his eyes drawn to her breasts once again. His heart raced a mile a minute at this point, with his cock standing at attention and pre-cum already coming out of it.

Joseph slowly massaged his sister's breasts, causing her to let out a small moan. Caroline stepped closer to her brother, making sure his hands remained on her assets and gave him a deep kiss. This time she included her tongue, invading his mouth and wrestled his own tongue into submission. The male sibling moaned uncontrollably, feeling his cock twitching in anticipation. Caroline wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. She could feel his cock rubbing against her stomach.

Before any of them ran out of breath, Caroline broke the kiss and looked at her brother with bedroom eyes. He for his part appeared to be in a mixture of shock and excitement. After giving him a small kiss on the nose, she bent on her knees and took her brother's cock into her hands. Joseph's entire body jerked at the touch and along came continuous moans. The volume of those moans increased when Caroline skipped the handjob and took the cock straight into her mouth. Breathing through her nose, Caroline moved her head back and forward, causing the cock to twitch inside her mouth. Her brother lacking in experience and self-control, couldn't hold it any longer.

"Caro...Caro...I….I….AHHH!" Just as the scream pierced her eardrums, the salty taste of thick, sticky cum assaulted Caroline's tastebuds. Her brother's cock throbbed inside her mouth, as it continued to spray the white goods into her throat, which she was more than eager to swallow. Her tongue slowly licked around the cock, making sure to not miss a single drop of cum. Joseph at this point panted heavily, his face red and his eyes closed. Never had he felt this kind of pleasure before. A small part of him told him that this was wrong, but it was drowned out by the sheer amount of pheromones clouding his brain.

Once her brother stopped cumming, Caroline released his cock with a sloppy plop sound and straightened herself. With still some cum left in her mouth, the sister kissed her brother and put the sticky, salty substance right into his mouth. Still dazed, the young man accepted the treat without any resistance. One has to question whether he was even aware of just what he was swallowing.

Caroline, however, wasn't done just yet with her brother. There was one final treatment she had for him and for herself for that matter. Using her superior strength, she gently brought her brother down, being careful not to slip up on the wet ground. Once both were sitting on the ground, Caroline gently pushed Joseph on his back. She then proceeded to take his cock in both hands, first rubbing it slowly and over time picking up the speed, until the male sexual organ became hard again. All the while Joseph could do nothing more, but moan in pleasure and press his arms against the walls of the bathtub the siblings were in.

Once Caroline found she had sufficiently prepared her brother, she positioned her own sex organ above Joseph's cock and wrapped her pussy around the thing. The moan that escaped her brother's mouth was so loud, she expected him to orgasm here and there, yet he somehow managed to hold himself back for the moment.

"Get ready brother," Caroline said before she started to move. Both siblings moaned and groaned, as the feeling of pure ecstasy went through their bodies. For Joseph, it was his very first time and for Caroline, it was a completely new experience, since she was technically doing something illegal. There was just something exciting about the notion of having sex with your own family member. In fact, she became so excited that she couldn't help herself, but to grip her brother's chest, digging her nails into his skin. Joseph let out a scream in pain, though it could have easily been mistaken for a scream of ecstasy.

Blood began to run down Joseph's body, something only Caroline noticed, due to Joseph having his eyes closed. The sister leaned over and began licking up all of the blood, not slowing down one bit in her motions. This was the breaking point for the male sibling. Letting out a primal scream, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Caroline could feel the warm cum filling her womb. She was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that her brother came just as much, if not even more than previously and managed to fill her up. After one final moan, Joseph's entire body became limp from complete exhaustion.

Caroline could see that her brother had hit his limit already, which was unsurprising given his lack of experience. She herself would have enjoyed if this continued on for a little while longer, but there was always tomorrow. Leaning forward, Caroline gave her brother one final kiss, before resting her body on top of his, the shower keeping them warm for the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait and sorry that this chapter will only be a little filler. But I tend to not rush things too fast.**

Joseph slammed his head on the breakfast table for what had to be the 100th time this morning. Caroline chuckled at her brother's behavior, taking a bite out of her toast. She personally found the entire situation to be hilarious. Granted sleeping in a bathtub isn't exactly comfortable as it turned out, but the siblings had each other to keep themselves warm, plus the shower had been running the whole night. The downside of that, of course, was that the next water bill was going be astronomical, but luckily Caroline had some money she could contribute to it.

After another slam to the table, Joseph looked up from his position and stared directly at his sister. "Please tell me this didn't just happen." He pleaded. "Please tell me we didn't have sex together in the shower the other day."

His sister couldn't help but giggle. "What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," she answered half-seriously. Joseph in return let out another groan and slammed his head on the desk once again.

"I have officially hit a new low," he grumbled. "I can't even deny that I enjoyed it. I fucking want more of it. I have an incest fetish. Who'd have thought? Oh yeah, not me!"

Caroline just rolled her eyes and ignored her brother's rambling. He would probably go on for quite some time, but luckily he still had stuff to do in the city, so she would be spared from that for the time being. Hopefully, he would have come to terms until he came back.

The young woman herself in the meantime had other things to do. Since she was still jobless, it was another day of reading the papers and checking the internet for new job opportunities. Speaking of papers, the siblings had yet to check out their mailbox on the first floor. With that in mind, Caroline quickly stood up from her chair, picked up some keys and went all the way downstairs. Once she'd gotten there, she found out that there were a couple of letters waiting inside the box. Curiously she went over them and found out that two out of six were for her. One she could already guess was just advertising for something, while the other three looked like there was actually something important inside.

After she closed and locked the mailbox, Caroline quickly walked back upstairs to the apartment. Inside she found that her brother had also started to have breakfast in form of some cornflakes. The female sibling walked over and placed the four letters that were addressed to the male sibling right next to him, while she took the letters addressed to her, as well as the newspaper and placed herself back on the table.

While her brother put the spoon away and opened his first letter, Caroline did the same and read its contents. After reading the first line, she immediately tossed the piece of paper away. It had been another rejection letter, of which she had gotten more than enough these past few weeks. The second letter turned out to be at least slightly more useful. Apparently, this particular company had received her application documents, but they had yet to sort through all of the application letters they received. Basically what they said was that it would take more time until they make a proper decision.

Joseph in the meantime let out a sigh, having finished reading his first letter. "When do those guys get that I am not renting one of the parking spots outside?" he asked no one in particular, tossing the letter away one the table. After glancing over it, Caroline found out that the rent for the parking spots will be significantly higher next year.

The second letter Joseph tossed away even quicker. This one turned out to be a job for him translating something and judging by how quickly he got rid of it, it was probably a job he wasn't capable of doing or simply not interested. The third letter turned out to be actually important, as it was a bill for something Joseph ordered online.

"Oh right, there was that. Might as well take care of it, when I go to town." He figured and opened the last letter, which turned out to have a brochure inside. Immediately afterward his head hit the table with the brochure still in his hand. Carefully Caroline took the brochure out of her brother's hand and took a look at it. As soon as she read the title she had to laugh out loud really hard. The brochure turned out to be an advertisement for one of the local brothels. She briefly wondered as to why they send such a thing because usually, no brothel send advertisement through the mail. Because usually some child or other would get their tiny little hands on this and that was when shit got real, with an army of parents practically storming said brothel or more likely complain directly at the mayor and town parliament, who would then do their best to close it down.

~What idiots.~ Caroline thought to herself.

"I swear if you're screwing with me…" Joseph muttered, but his sister waved him off immediately.

"That's purely coincidence," she replied, opening the paper in her hands and reading its contents. Her left hand wandered to the necklace she was still wearing and played around with it, while she was admiring all the girls, rather than actually reading whatever was offered. "Yup, they're totally gonna be out of business, as soon as some parent or other gets to read this," she mumbled just loud enough for her brother to hear. He just grunted in return and wrapped up his breakfast.

He brought his bowl to the sink and then walked into his room to get his jacket. "I'm gonna go out now. And probably get a stiff drink." He added, causing Caroline to laugh once again.

"See you later." She casually waved her hand, as her brother exited the apartment. She could hear Joseph let out a grunt in response, before shutting the door close. Now that she was alone, she found herself being responsible for cleaning up the breakfast table. Sighing in exasperation, Caroline quickly did just that, so that she could turn her attention to more important matters. Like those girls…

Caroline shook her head. It was way too early to think about anything above a T-Rating.

XXX

"Urrgh….this is pointless…"

With a loud groan, Caroline slumped over the desk her brother had provided her. She put the newspapers and printed out job opportunities from the web in disarray with that motion, but she couldn't care less at the moment. Every call she made these past few hours was met with rejection. Every other job opportunity was either not suited for her, for a multitude of reasons, and those few that did fit her were sadly out of reach. She didn't own a car as of yet and her brother only had a license, to begin with, because the siblings' parents forced him to take the exam.

"How hard can it be to find a freaking office job?!" She complained out loud, making wild gestures with her hands, her face still on her desk. She dropped her arms back down and for a while, just sat there with her upper body laying on the table. Eventually, however, it became uncomfortable and she removed herself from the desk and leaned back into her chair. She stared at the ceiling, looking directly at the turned off light bulb and sighed.

"You know what? I might as well do the stuff that gets me some actual money," she said to no one, but herself. Having come to this conclusion, she put away everything to one side of the desk, opened some drawers and took out all of her drawing and painting stuff. On top of the stack of papers was, of course, her still-unfinished Daemonette. Seeing her, Caroline had to pause for a moment and look down on the necklace she was wearing. She hadn't even taken the thing off for a minute or two for some reason and honestly, she didn't really feel like taking the jewelry off. It didn't look too bad after all and besides, every girl enjoyed wearing a piece of jewelry every now and then.

"Maybe Slaanesh was the one who gave me the idea of having sex with my brother?" Laughing at her own ridiculous statement, Caroline refocused her attention on the paper in front of her and continued working on the demon. Most of the body had been drawn and soon she would come to the details and oh holy hell, the details on the daemonette. It may not look like much, compared to all the other possibly stuff she could have drawn, but the crab claws alone proved to be difficult to make properly. There were lots and lots of small, let's call them "lines", lots of them that had to be drawn with just the right thickness, so that the crab claw would actually look like a biological thing, instead of a thing that just got stuck onto the arm. And that was only one issue. Online she found out that there were various variations of armors (or lack thereof) that a daemonette could wear and almost all of them had those little tidbits that were difficult to recreate. The eraser got used a lot today.

It wasn't until she needed to turn on the lights in her room that Caroline stopped in her work. Her brother had yet to return home, but that was hardly her concern at the moment. The drawing in of itself was done and as such, Caroline deserved a little reward. Quickly heading towards the kitchen, the young woman searched through the cupboards until she found it: chocolate. She took out an entire bar, unwrapped it and bit right into the sweet goods. She took the chocolate with her, as she made her way back to her room, where the now finished drawing was waiting on the desk. It was finally time for the colors, which was way easier than the initial drawing, at least for Caroline. Especially when she needed only a couple of colors in lighter and darker shades. The shading was a trick she learned pretty early back from her elementary school teacher. You basically had one point in the painting from where the "light" shone in and everything in front of that point was in a brighter color, while everything that was hidden from the "light" was a darker version of that same color. It may be basic knowledge to both amateur and non-amateur artists, but in Caroline's personal opinion it was a neat little trick.

She made decent progress, but unless she planned to work on it for the rest of the day, it would take her another day to make it upload ready. Plus she still had to scan the thing and they didn't have a scanner inside the house. She'd need to go down the street for that and until she was done, that place would have already closed. With all of this in mind, Caroline stopped working after one and a half hour more. It was way past lunchtime anyway and she still had to get something decent inside of her stomach. Her brother still hadn't returned, which most likely meant he was eating lunch in the city. So, why shouldn't she do the same?

XXX

The place Caroline chose to eat was nothing fancy or anything. It was a relatively new establishment that called itself "The Four Seasons". It specialized mostly in healthy food, although potatoes and steak were also available. She herself had chosen a salad with fish filet. Granted the fish did cost a bit of coin, but it was still cheaper than at other places. While the young woman waited for her order, she was browsing the web with her phone in the desperate hope that in her earlier search she overlooked something. So far she had no luck.

Her search was interrupted by a message popping up on top of her screen. It was from her brother and read:

"I got a job for ya."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at this. Had he found a job for her? Just like that? By simply taking a stroll through the city?

"A job? If it is as a waiter, forget it." She typed back.

"Nope," came the message, which was followed by another 15 seconds later. "I met one of my clients today. His name's Aaron Johnson"

"He's got a job for me?"

"Yup." A pause. "Well, not now, but soon." Another pause. "His secretary is leaving in two weeks and he still hasn't found a new one. Interested?"

A job as a secretary? Caroline thought about the possibility. On the one hand, she didn't have much experience in secretary work, only having helped out a former colleague once in a while. On the other hand, it was hardly a demanding job. The worst that could happen to her was to have lots of paperwork to deal with, which in all honesty was better than sitting in front of the PC all day, looking for something to do.

"Where would I work?" Caroline wrote back eventually.

It took a couple of minutes until the next message appeared:

"He's the manager of the "Workshop" rental company. The place is on the same road as the Brotherhood Hospital, just on the other end of the street. I don't know about the pay or worktimes, you'd have to discuss that with him. He's ready to give you a chance, but would like to talk to your first."

Before Caroline gave an answer, she had a question of her own:

"Why the fuck would a rental company need your help?"

A minute later.

"The building's owner lives in Germany of all places. They had a problem with their landlord and he was too lazy to translate his own letters."

Caroline raised another eyebrow. That sounded kind of like an odd job for her brother to do. She wondered how that particular company stumbled upon him but decided to save the question for later. Instead, she typed:

"I guess a talk won't hurt anybody. I'm free for like forever at the moment, so tell him I can come any day, any time from tomorrow onwards."

"He asks for Friday, 10 PM. That fine?"

"Sure. I'll google the address. See you at home."

"Bye."

After that conversation was finished, Caroline felt a sense of relief going through her body. Sure the job opportunity literally came literally out of nowhere, but this definitely wasn't the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a smile on her face, Caroline leaned forward on the table and patiently waited for her order to arrive. Her hand idly played with the trinket around her neck.

She didn't need to wait for too long, as a handsome young waiter arrived with her order. He was a handsome young man, probably in his early twenties. He also had that charming smile on his face, which made him possible boyfriend material in Caroline's book.

"Please, enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

Too bad the nice guys were usually the ones already taken by some lucky girl or other. Or possibly boy. But… should that really stop her from pursuing the guy?

XXX

In the end, Caroline didn't do that. She wasn't in the mood to just sit around and wait for the waiter's shift to end, not to mention that it would pretty much make her a stalker if she went through with that random thought.

Arriving back at her brother's place, she found out that he had already returned. Joseph appeared to be busy looking for something… again. He was opening cupboards at random, barely glancing inside, before closing them again and looking somewhere else.

"What did you lose this time?" Joseph's sister asked. Said brother turned around and gave her a deadpan look.

"What do you mean "this time"?" he echoed, looking none too impressed. "Where have you been, anyway?"

"Just taking a stroll," Caroline replied. "Unlike some people, I can't stay the entire day at home and stare at a single screen."

"Whatever." Her brother waved off.

"By the way, thanks for getting me the job. I really appreciate it."

"Er, no biggie." Joseph shrugged. "I just met the guy in the supermarket at random and he even recognized me. We had a small talk and you came up and one thing led to another."

"Well, if this works out I might be able to afford my own place again next year," Caroline replied with a smile.

"Mind staying here? I have kinda gotten used to not having to do the whole housework on my own." Joseph fake-semi-complained, causing his sister to laugh.

"Get yourself a maid." She told him and walked over to the refrigerator. It was now filled with all kinds of goods that Joseph had bought earlier, although he could have at least sorted them a bit better. Closing the fridge, the female sibling found her male counterpart leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed and looking over to Caroline.

"Something the matter?" she asked genuinely curious.

Joseph let out a sigh and gave his sister a stern look. "Did you seriously just ask that?" he growled and Caroline immediately understood.

"Does that still bother you?"

"How can it not bother you?!" he asked in return. "We had sex together of all things! Sex! Unprotected sex on top of that!"

Now that she thought about it, getting pregnant with her brother's baby wasn't exactly a good thing. But hey, what are pills for?

"Sheesh, if you're so concerned about me getting pregnant, don't worry. There's medicine for this kind of thing. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Joseph facepalmed and gave his sister a deadpan stare. "Are you fucking serious right now?" he asked in a low tone.

"Maybe?" Caroline replied coyly. Joseph stared at her for another ten seconds, before he decided to turn around and headed towards his room. His sister snickered to herself, as she heard him closing the lock to his room multiple times.


End file.
